


Thunder Storms

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: On a rainy night Yang gets locked out and Blake is the one to help her neighbor.Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 27





	Thunder Storms

The rain was pouring outside. Thunder could be heard as lightning flashed outside the window. Blake sat in her small one bedroom apartment reading a book when the doorbell rang. Her ears twitched at the sound and she marked the page she was at and went to see who it was through the peephole. 

She was surprised to see it was her blond boisterous neighbor Yang. She unlocked the door and saw that the girl was drenched.

"Hey Blake. I'm locked out of my apartment. I left my keys in the office locker and the apartment complex office is closed, mind if I come in?" Yang asked with chattering teeth.

Blake moved to the side and motioned for her to come in. 

"You can take a shower if you’d like. I'll give you something to dry off with and some pajamas." Blake said getting her a towel and some black pajama pants and a purple one size fits all shirt.

Yang looked around the apartment while waiting for Blake to return. It had a gray purple loveseat and a dark purple recliner, yellow flowers in a light blue vase on the coffee table. She also had two bookcases, one filled with DVDs and the other with books.

A small tv against the wall and a dvd player or what looked liked a black PS3 come think of it. she had two games but other than that it she seemed like she didn't own a lot.

"Thanks I'll be right out. Where's the bathroom?" Yang asked as she was handed the towel and change of clothes

"Right there, through that door" she showed her the door to the left.

Yang nodded and went inside the bathroom. It was on the smaller side with a blue transitioning into purple halfway down shower curtain. On the top of the sink a cup held toothpaste and a toothbrush. The medicine cabinet was closed with the mirror in place and the toilet was decorated with a yellow flower top cover. The towel on the rack was purple. The one Blake gave her was black and yellow. The bathroom rug was also purple and gray.

Yang quickly took off her clothes and went in the shower. She sighed in delight to have warm water hitting her, cold from the rain, skin. She lathered up and rinsed off.

Meanwhile Blake was looking through her food cabinets in search of food to cook. She knew she had tuna pasta salad but that wasn’t really enough to warm someone up. She decided to make a chicken noodle soup with Angel Hair pasta, some chicken drumsticks, cabbage and carrots. She peeled a potato and boiled everything with chicken broth. She let the meat of the drumstick fall and mixed it all together. She left the bone in to boil with the soup. Blake sprinkled in a bit of salt and pepper and gave it a taste. She added a bit of adobo to finish the dish off.

Yang dried her hair with the towel and used the hair dryer on her still damp hair. She came out in the pajamas provided by Blake with her own clothes folded and the towel in the dirty hamper.

"Thanks. Mmm that smells good, you didn't have to I would have ordered something." Yang said as she saw Blake pour soup in a bowl.

"It's ok, I felt you needed something warm to eat like this chicken noodle soup." She said smiling at her. Yang smiled back and took the hot bowl to the kitchen counter that had stools. Blake took a bowl of her own and sat down next to Yang.

Yang brought the spoon up to her lips and blew on it before taking a bite. It tasted wonderfully. She hummed in appreciation of eating something warm and home cooked.

Blake ate her own soup, also enjoying the warmth of it.

After eating in silence for a while Yang broke the silence. "So how long have you lived in this apartment? Does anyone else live with you?"

"No it's just me and I have been here for two years. Speaking of living with anyone, I saw you with Pyrrha Nikos once." Blake gave her a sly smile.

Yang's mouth was agape but she quickly recomposed herself. "Well yes I did date my friend from high school for a while."

"Oh you’re not together anymore?" Blake took another bite of her food as she slurped a noodle.

"Nah it was too hard on us. She was always traveling and I was always here working at the shop. It just wasn't meant to be you know." Yang answered taking another spoonful.

Blake nodded and looked at the kitchen  
"Well it's understandable. I mean she is a model so her traveling and such can make it difficult to have a relationship."

"Yeah we are still good friends though, besties. How about you?"

"Never been with anyone. Both my high school friends tried to date me but I turned them both down. Though I feel bad for Illia, turning her down was hard. She was and is one of the sweetest persons I know but I think she's in a three-way relationship now with Coco and Velvet"

"Wait the Coco and Velvet Adel?" 

"Yes them, she’s their manager, everyone knows but no one talks about it." Blake said as she continued to eat.

Yang nodded and returned to her food. After they finished Yang insisted on doing the dishes which Blake gladly let her do since that was a chore she hated. Blake went to the living room and looked through what movies they could watch. She figured she'd let Yang sleep in her bedroom since in truth she herself always slept on the Love seat watching television. 

She never liked sleeping alone in her room though thankfully her cat Nightbloom was here with her. Speaking of which, she went back to the kitchen to feed her cat who appeared and meowed in greeting as soon as the bowl was filled. Yang was surprised to see the black cat who she hadn’t seen a whisker of previously.

"Yes she's my only company." She smiled petting the cat as she ate and then tugged at her tail kindly. She got up and went back to the living room. She turned on the PS3 and the TV. She'd let Yang choose what she wanted to watch.

When Yang returned she saw that Blake was covered in a blanket on the loveseat with a pillow underneath her head. She thought it was cute and sat down on the recliner.

"What would you like to watch?" Blake asked her.

"Anything you'd like. It’s your home."

"But you're the guest."

"As far as I'm aware I'm no guest. I barged in due to the rain and being locked out." Yang said rocking a bit on the chair.

"Hmmm have you seen Love Live or Food Wars?"

"Hmmm no, can't say I'm remotely aware of what those are."

"They’re Animes, good ones at that. I have Crunchyroll and Hulu so we can watch on one of them or watch something on Netflix." She went and looked through her Netflix finding mostly Anime and My Little Pony.

"Um how about Food Wars." She said a bit interested in that.

"Ok." They started on episode one were Souma was cooking with his dad in the Yukihira restaurant. 

Yang watched and was pleasantly surprised she liked it. So this was what Ruby liked to watch. She had never gotten into this sort of thing before, instead being one to go out clubbing or being social with dinner and wine. Maybe she'd invite Blake to one of her gatherings at the Vale Hotel and Casino as a thank you.

Still, looking at Blake she might not accept such an invitation but she probably needed to get outside the apartment more often. Nightbloom jumped up on the sofa and laid on top of Blake's chest. She headbutted her hand and Blake started petting her as she purred loudly. She was pitch black except from her two front paws which were white, with yellow eyes, much like Blake’s own amber eyes.

They continued watching the show and all Yang could think about was how she could get Blake to go out with her. She didn't know why but now that she was spending some actual time with Blake she knew she wanted to have another opportunity to do this again. Maybe she'd invite her to her place next time and prepare her some carbonara and garlic bread with cold white wine. That would be a good idea. The Vale Hotel and Casino could be for another time.

When she was about to extend her invitation to Blake she saw that she was already sound asleep. Yang smiled to herself, Blake looked like a kitten herself, asleep with her cat on top of her. Her breathing light and soft. She decided to head to the bedroom and sleep as well. When she looked at the clock in the room it was already close to midnight. She settled under the covers and was pleasantly surprised at how good the bed felt, sleep soon took her.

The next morning Yang woke up to use the bathroom. When she finished washing her mouth with mouthwash and brushing her teeth with her finger in lack of a toothbrush she went out to see that Blake was still asleep. She didn't want to wake her so she went to the kitchen and began to make eggs ,toast and bacon. She made the bacon in the microwave and the eggs in the pan. She toasted the bread in the silver toaster and as she was starting to make coffee Blake entered the kitchen. 

"Good morning." she said trying to stop a yawn but failing.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. I'm making breakfast so you just sit and relax."

Blake nodded rubbing her eyes off sleep and sitting down on a stool. She watched as Yang moved about in the small kitchen and brought her a plate with scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. Blake smiled and ate her food enjoying the warm cup of coffee with loads of cream and sugar.

"Hmm thought you might like black coffee. I guess I was wrong." Yang said as she took a bite of her bacon.

"Mmm heaven's no, I like it with lots of cream and sugar, though I prefer tea. I only drink coffee if I need to stay awake."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's ok, Really. Thank you Yang. I usually never eat this early in the morning but it's a nice change. Do you need to get to work?"

"Mmm yeah, I got to be at the shop soon to open it, you?"

"I work at Tuckson's Book Trade "Every book under the sun." Since I graduated, I also got a Patreon going to get subscribers to read my fanfiction." Blake said as she ate her eggs with toast.

"Hmmm cool. Is that enough money to for pay rent and all the stuff you got? And food?" Yang asked a bit perplexed.

"Yes because my rent is just $550. You forget we live in the cheaper part of Vale, except for the Vale Hotel and Casino we got nothing here." Blake drank from her over creamed and sugared coffee.

Yang nodded and as soon as she finished eating she put the dishes in the sink and went to the bathroom to get dressed with her own clothes from last night that had been washed and dried. She said her goodbyes and thanked Blake once again as she walked towards the front door.

"No problem. Hope you can get into your apartment today." Blake said at the door. Yang smiled and winked at her as she left.

Blake closed the door behind her. She saw Nightbloom and picked her up giving her kisses on her cheek. "Wasn't she nice Nightbloom? She was pretty too." She patted her belly. "Well I better do the dishes then get ready for work."

Blake put Nightbloom down on the floor and went to the kitchen and did the dishes. With that task done she went to the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes which she placed on the toilet top and turned on the hot water to start showering. She contemplated how odd that the storm last night ended up having Yang her neighbor as a guest. She secretly admired the woman from afar or rather wished she was more like her, outgoing, having friends come over. But she worked at a bookstore, she was a shut in and only had friends online. She didn't mind it though since she was used to it but perhaps things would have been different if she didn't have anxiety about being in crowded places or having issues with making eye contact. Maybe then she would have more friends or just friends besides Illia and Sun from high school.

Blake sighed and turned off the water. Got her towel and dried off. She put on her black pants, white and black striped down long sleeve shirt, along with a black vest on top. She dried her hair and then went to get her purse, keys and scroll.

As she took the elevator she once again thought about Yang. She figured she might never spend time with her again. Like last night was a fluke and she’d squandered her chance to get to know Yang more by falling asleep on her loveseat while watching Food Wars.

Blake stepped out of the elevator and went on her way to the bookstore. Tuckson was already there sorting out some paperwork.

"Ah Blake you made it." He said happy to see her.

"Yes. Do we have any trouble?"

"No, not at all just doing the tax paperwork. You can handle the register while I do this." 

Blake went to the register and put her purse under it. She put on a bright smile and waited for customers. There soon was a few of them, families and teens checking out the books for sale. Some bought books while others looked around deciding not to buy anything. Blake still welcomed them and gave them all the help they needed while also handling the register.

Once work ended she headed back to her apartment. She sighed a bit tiredly from being on her feet for eight hours. When she arrived she saw that Yang was waiting outside her front door for her.

"Hey. Did you get stuck out of your apartment again?" Blake asked seriously.

"What? Oh no, no. I'm here to invite you to dinner, if that's ok with you of course." Yang said a bit nervously even if it didn’t show on her face.

"Oh sure. Right now or some other day?" Blake asked to make sure as she went and opened her door and walked into her apartment. Yang followed her in.

"I was thinking right now. I have food ready and like, we can watch Food Wars together. I have Hulu too." Yang said to her smiling.

"Alright, mind if I change clothes first? I feel a bit icky." Blake turned to her waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'll let you be, just knock on my door and I'll let you in." Yang said leaving Blake's apartment and closing the door behind her.

Blake shook her head. She patted Nightbloom and went to change clothes. She checked Nightbloom's food and filled her bowl up and gave her clean water. She exited the apartment, closing the door behind her and knocked on Yang's apartment door.

Yang quickly answered it. "Hey glad you made it, please come in." Yang gestured gestured for her to enter.

Blake smiled and walked inside and looked around. The apartment was decorated in warm colors, brown, orange and yellow. There were paintings of sunflowers and pictures of Yang's family. She smiled as she saw a cute little cat stuffy in the corner of the picture frames.

Yang looked at Blake after she closed the door behind her.

"Sit wherever, I got the carbonara already hot and I got broccoli with cheese." Yang said as she went to get a drink for Blake.

"So that's what smells so good." Blake said smiling.

Yang smiled back and brought her a glass of white wine. Blake thanked her and took a sip. She had never been inside another neighbors home before so this was a new experience for her. Yang served the butter garlic bread and the carbonara on nice plates. They were light sand colored with brown leaves and vines in designs and sort of deep. 

She invited Blake to sit at the kitchen table and Blake walked to it and sat down on a chair Yang pulled out for her. Blake looked at her and half smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Yang went to her own seat and began to eat. They both ate in silence for a while while the food was still hot. Blake savored the taste which was deliciously creamy.

Yang smiled looking up as she saw Blake take a bite of the buttered garlic bread. She heard her moan in delight, which made stuff go all mushy inside her. That was a sound she wanted to hear again. Blake kept eating, oblivious of what the sounds she was making were doing to Yang.

After a few more bites Yang cleared her throat. "So how was your day Blake?"

Blake swallowed a piece of food. "It was good. I mean I sold some books so I say that's a win even if I only sold like ten books, but it's something." She cleaned her mouth with a napkin. "How was your day?" She sipped her wine.

"Ah you know, fixing bikes and other mechanical stuff but mostly bikes." Yang said like it was nothing.

"Is it hard to do?" Blake asked as she began eating again.

"Nah it's not too hard, I took lessons plus I fix up and maintain my own bike." Yang said proudly.

"Oh I didn't know you have a bike."

"Maybe I'll take you for a ride one of these days." 

Blake blushed and looked down continuing to eat. The conversation sort of died after that and Yang mentally kicked herself for being so forward.

Blake finished eating and was about to get up to take the dishes to the sink when Yang stopped her. "Hey don’t worry about the dishes. You’re my guest tonight. How about we relax and watch some more of Food Wars." Yang said smiling at her. Blake nodded blushing softly.

Yang finished her food before taking the plates to the sink and cleaned it for both of them. Then she got out a chocolate cheesecake and cut two pieces for them to have as dessert. Blake took hers and moaned again while taking a bite of the cheesecake and once again oblivious to how the sounds she was making affected Yang. Yang moaned a bit as well while eating and watching Blake enjoy her cheesecake. 

Yang turned on the TV and sat on the sofa patting the empty seat beside her for Blake to join her. Blake walked over with her plate of cheesecake and sat next to Yang who turned on Hulu then Food Wars. They watched the show as they ate in silence. Yang looked over at Blake, admiring her beauty.

Blake was oblivious to this and zoned in on the show. Yang put her empty plate down on the coffee table and put her arm around Blake's shoulder. Blake didn't even flinch since she was so engrossed in the show. Yang smiled, Blake was so much like Ruby whenever she watched a show or movie she liked.

Yang relaxed and let her watch the show in peace. She started rubbing Blake's shoulder softly and that made Blake look at her. 

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Um...nothing." Blake looked away blushing.

"You're adorable." Yang said simply in awe.

"Well, I…, I don't think I'm adorable." Blake blushed more, her ears lowering. Yang gave her cheek a quick kiss. Blake gasped and Yang started laughing. 

"Oh gosh what would you do if I kissed you for real?" Yang asked looking at her.

"I...I don't know." Blake said looking at her timidly.

"Why don't we find out!" with that Yang took Blake's chin and planted her lips on hers softly. Blake's eyes widened but then closed, kissing back softly. Yang smiled and wrapped her arm around Blake's waist deepening the kiss. After a while they separated, both breathing hard.

"How was that?" Yang asked.

"That was my first kiss." Blake admitted. Yang’s eyes sparkled in wonder. This woman truly was something else.

"Well mind if we kiss again?" Yang asked, softly rubbing Blake’s cheek with her right thumb.

"Hmmm we can do that, if you want." Blake hummed with hopeful eyes. Yang smirked and gave her another kiss. Blake got her first kiss from Yang but Yang wanted Blake to experience many more first times because a woman like Blake was to find and she wanted to give her the world.


End file.
